Hideaki Tano
Hideaki Tano is a character in Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code. Hideaki is a childhood friend of Taku, and the latter has always protected him from getting belittled; this mirrors the relationship between Ryo and Kazumi. At first, Taku kept quiet about his associations with the Execution Squad when around him, but after Hideaki revealed that he once encountered a Machine Devil and attempted to kill it, Taku was completely relieved. He later allowed his friend to join the team. On missions, Hideaki usually ends up working with Zen. Appearance In terms of stature, Hideaki is little shorter than Taku. He is flimsy when it comes to weight matters, and can be considered "weak" just for that reason alone. He has spiky azure hair with uneven bangs, dark pink eyes, and a triangle-shaped piercing on his right ear. Hideaki wears a red-and-white flak jacket, an orange shirt with a black collar underneath the jacket, maroon shorts, and black shoes. Personality Initially, Hideaki had low self-esteem and the tendency to behave akin to a coward. According to Zen, he never enjoyed the thought of being courageous, assuming that he would go under pressure for all of eternity. Later on in the second series, however, he confesses to his best friend and idol, Taku, that his wimpy demeanor was more of a hoax; he ends up showcasing his more assertive and laid-back persona. He is also a closet pervert, having a giant admiration for breasts since he was a toddler. While this tends to freak out Taku and various background characters, the Execution Squad seems more than interested in this creepy obsession of his. History Eva Code Arc Lazarus Rising Arc The Soulless Phantom Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Daisuke Namikawa English *Eric Vale Trivial Facts *Hideaki is the Eva Code counterpart of Wan: both started out as incompetent, bumbling cowards. Unlike Wan, however, Hideaki's fearful attitude was all a fat lie and only "existed" so that he didn't acquire attention. Wan also was never one to have any sexual thoughts. Quotes *(To Taku Habamaki) "Taku-sama... Without you, I'd be a lost cause for all of my pathetic life. You always knew how to stand up for a boobphile like me. For all of that, I gotta be grateful." *(About Ayame Iwasaki) "Her... figure... It's like looking at so many tracts of land! I want them for myself, so nobody dare take this lily away from me. And one more other thing: Taku-sama better not be hearing me out loud!" *(About Miyuki Raijin) "She's a creepy one, all right... That stern expression could give me nightmares for weeks. And on top of that, she doesn't have that great of a body. Ayame-chan was a goddess, but Raijin... I'll be sick looking at the flat chest of hers until something else crosses my mind." *(To Zen Kazehara) "Zen-nii, I really didn't wanna do this, but there's news... News I need to speak to you about: I'm not a true weakling like everyone said I was. That was all fake... I don't like first place, so I thought it would've been more suiting if Taku-sama got all the thunder. Now whatever you do, please don't kick my ass..." Category:Male characters Category:14-year-olds Category:Supporting lead Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:Execution Squad Category:Tano Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gyakusatsu Academy